Out Of Control
by KyleKamei
Summary: Another Jam/Slash fic. This one will have more yaoi content latter on, the first couple of chapters are clean though.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
It was snowig lightly when my alarm went off, invading my dreams. Reaching over to my bed side table I hit the sleep button. I was not a morning person, no tin the least. Hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep befor my mom figured out I was still in bed (even though she was probably waiting outside my door to get me out of bed) I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. As if that were some stort of cue, I heard the door open and the nice warm blankets were gone.  
"Get up," the gruff voice was obviously not my mom's. It did sound somewhat familiar, but my still sleeping brain couldn't for the life of me figure out why.  
"Slash, get up now, befor I dump you in the snow," grumbleing I uncurled myself from the ball I had curled into to get away from the cold. Sitting up without even opening my eyes I sat there for a few seconds.  
"What? I wanna go back to sleep" I finally managed to get the words out.  
"You are going to miss your bus," the voice said "you'll be late for school," oh, yeah, school I'd forgotten about that place of utter insanity. Finally opening one eye I caught a glimps of the owner of the voice, I was my father. That explains the familiarity of the voice.  
"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked, opening the other eye. I noticed my blanket laying in a heap on the floor. It's not a well known fact, but the only thing I hate more that the morning is a mess.   
" I have a day off, now get up befor you have to walk to school." My alarm chose that moment to remind me that it was still on. Turning off my alarm, I got up and stared making my bed. My dad just let out a little exasperated sound, not really a sigh. Finally, after he left, I got dressed and checked the room for anything else that may be out of place. My dad has a habit of moving my stuff. Happy that everything was where it should be I went down to breakfast.  
  
After breakfast and five minutes of trying to convince my mom that my coat was warm enough I headed out the door and to the only bus stop in town. All my friends where there, well all except Linda, ever since she turned 16 and got a car for her birthday she's been to good to ride the bus to school with the rest of us commoner (well acctually if you ask her she has ALWAYS been to good to ride the bus, but her parents made her do it).  
"Hey, Slash," that was more or less what they all said. I just grumbled, I wanted to get some sleep on the bus but if I decided to be nice Tommy and Jam would probably talk my ear off. Now most kids don't have tp meet there school bus at 6 in the morning, but because our town is so small my friends an I have to go to high school in a nearby, bigger town that is at the base of the mountain. Not such a bad thing except the morings, and the fact that no student who wants to keep there rep will talk to any of us 'Mountainer' as we are so lovingly refered to by those goons who find pleasure in tomenting my friends and I.  
The bus finally arrived. After everyone else sat down I took a seat by myself and streached out to see if I could get some sleep befor I got kicked out of the seat. It wasn't to bad, being the first group of kids on the bus. The fact that I didn't have to move to another seat by the time we arrived at school gave me a bad feeling.   



	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
The bad feeling I had had in the morning on the bus never really went away, the day was over and I was at my locker sorting out what I needed to take home. Nothing bad had happened so far (except a math teacher who thinks I'm lazy when in fact I am just Mathmatically challenged). I still had the feeling and I still don't like it. The feel only got worse when I got home, both my parents where sitting in the living room looking a little two seriouse.   
"Slash, come her a second will you," That was my mom, and it didn't sound like she had any good news.  
"What is it?" I sat down in the easy chair. Looking from one parent to the other I couldn't help but think :This can't be good:  
" Your father and I have been talking, and have something important to tell you"   
It was about thins time I figure they were gonna tell my I was adopted or something.   
"Um, ok," I was strating to worry, the feeling was staring to make me a little sick.  
"Well you know your father and I haven't been communicating to well lately," :Lately?: I though they never did seem to good a talking to each other.   
"What you your mother is trying to say is, where getting a divorce." The news hit me like a punch to the stomach.  
"But you guys have always been like that, why now?" my parents looked at each other.  
"Slash I know this is going to be hard on you, but we both feel it is for the best" I was starting to get mad.  
"You didn't answer my question mom, why know?" I was aware my voice was starting to get louder, but I couldn't help it. I was going to be 16 in two months, this was something that was supposed to happen early, not after you parents have been married for 16 years.  
"Slash, calm down. I think we should talk about this like adults." I bearly head what my dad said. I stood up and left, stopping at the door only long enough to put on my snowboard boots and to grab my board.   
***  
When I finally stop moving I am at a spot a little ways off the slopes. Putting my board against a tree I sit down. I didn't even know why a came, I know what was gonna happen, Jam would show up and I would end up talking about everything and I really didn't feel like talking. Looking around I sigh deeply lay back and wait.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry this chapter is kinda short but thats all I could get out tonight. I'm gonna try any get a new chapter up everynight. I admit I was shock when people told me they liked my stories. I have lots of ideas but like I said in my bio, I'm an actress and can't sit still for very long.  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
Another Authors Note: Ok, the way I discribe Slash in here is my own opinion so please don't shoot me. I don't care if you agree with me or not, but these guys are characters from a game and are open to interpritation.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
It only took him about five minutes to show, I think he has some sort of sixth sence or something. He sat down beside me, as usual, and looked straight ahead. I contineued to stare at the sky.   
"Your parents called me, their worried" so thats how he new. I just shrug. Right now I don't really care how my parents feel. He lays down beside me in the snow. because there isn't much room on this little ledge he is pretty close to me, I hardly notice.   
"Why do things alway go wrong when everything seems to be ok?" I ask, I don't really know why, I guess I am just looking for an answer to why my family is falling apart.  
"I guess so life isn't too easy," he replies. That makes me think of the last time the two of us where here, everything was backwards. He was the one that needed support. He knows what it is like to need someone who understands, but have no one around. Last time he came out to me. I haven't really thought much about it, and I'm not sure why I would start now.   
"My folks are getting a devorce," I say, he looks at me. I know what he's thinking.  
"But haven't they been together like 15 year or something?" he askes.  
"16, they got married just befor I was born at my grandad's order" I push my self up into a sitting positionand look down at my feet.  
"Well I guess they got sick of each other. I mean it took 16 years for us to get sick of Linda, right?" I give him an odd look.  
"Acctually," I say "I got sick of Linda pretty quick, but she is a friend" I feel my anger start to subside. I begin to realize that thinking they should stay together because of me is a little selfish. I lean my head against his shoulder and he holds my, just like always. I cry. Nothing new for me, he just sits there hugging me untill I calm down. I know my life is falling around me and it hurts, and I know there is nothing I can do to stop any of it. I raise my head, but he doesn't let go of me. What he does next is a surprise though. He kisses me. I stiffen a little at first, but the feel of his lips on mine is too inticeing to pull back. I have been kissed befor, but never by another guy. Finally he pulls back and lets go of me.  
"Sorry," He blushes and looks down at his hands. I am suddenly aware of how close he really is. Looking at him sideways I notice how cute he really is, then quickly dismiss the though.  
"I should go, my parents are worried," I stand up quickly an leave.   
I walk home despite the fact that I have my snowboard with me. I need time to think. Right know things are just to out of control for me. All I know right now is that my parents are splitting up and I am angry about that, and that my best guy friend just kissed me. And I enjoyed it. Once at home, I apologize to my parents for running off and head up to my room.   
  
My room isn't what you'd excpect it to be. Sure there are some snowboard thing around, but a persons room refects their whole personality, and snowboarding is just part of mine. Everything is, as expected by my friends and parents, immacuately clean the bed is made, the desk is organize and there isn't a speck of dust anywhere. The bookshelf hold the part of me that most people don't know about. It is pack with books, fiction like Ann Rice and Stephen King, I have The Hobbit and all three Lord Of the Rings. There is Fact, books about pretty much everything, including a set of encyclopedia that gets enough use that it could rival my snowboard. On the top shelf is what seems to scare people the most, I have every single play and sonnet written by William Shakespeare. I turn on my CD player and lay on my bed, we don't get much of a radio reception up here so I just by CD's of people I know I like, no just what is in at the time. Most of them are soundtracks of movies I've seen. Rolling onto my stomach I reach under my bed and pull out a box, I open it at pull out a journal, a journal that my dad would probably disown me for it he ever read it. It has everything thing in it from the time Tommy and I swiped the pricipals toupe and dyed it pink to when Linda an I fooled around in her room when her folks where away. And now it will have the time when I was kisses by my best friend. I begin to write.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
It's been only two days since what happened happened, I have a feeling that Jam is avoiding me. I havn't acctually seen him except on the bus. Of course we don't have any corses together but he hasn't even been at the lunch table. Nobody asks about it which kind of irritates me. By saturday I am certin he is avoiding me. I called five times and every time he was busy. I called again, after my dad announced that he had found an apartment in a city a few miles west of here. Again I was angry, but this time I did want to talk. And I wanted to be heard this time. My dad never like either of the towns on the mountain, but why did he have to move so far away that I couldn't visit? This just opened the wound even more. When I called his dad answered and told me Jam was out. I didn't know if it was true or not but if it was I had a feeling of where he might be.   
When I left the house I bearly hear my mom tell me to be back for dinner. I headed to the spot. When I got close I started to get nervouse, so nervouse in fact that I wiped out and slid about 20 feet down the mountain head first. Thanking god that Linda wasn't here to see that I got up and finished the trip. He was there when I arrived, he gave no sign he knew I was there so I sat down. He didn't even look at me. I just sat there for a bit swinging my feet and causing bits of snow to fall off the ledge. Watching the avalanches it took me a bit to notice he was too. I figured out that the silence was because neither of us new what to say. I finally broke the silence.   
"I wish life was a movie," I say, he gives me an odd look.  
"Why?" he asks.   
"'Cause then we'd know everything everyone was thinking and nothing would really be all that bad cause there would be too many painfully obvious sub plots," I say, all in one breath too. He just stares at me.  
"Right, just smile an nod," which he does. A long standing joke, one of use says something totally useless and the other answeres with 'Just smile and nod'. I laugh lightly and lay back in the snow. He does the same.  
"What's gone wrong this time?" He askes, some that has never been done befor. The question is an unspoken taboo here. We know it there so neither of us asks it, untill now.  
"My dad is moving to Surrey," I tell him, ok so it is more than 'A few' miles away but I'd rather it not be that far.  
"Surrey?" he's obviously never hear of it.   
"Yeah, about an hour south of Vancouver." It is really starting to sink in now that the only communication I'll have with my dad for most of the year will be via telephone (He is the MOST computer illiterate person on earth I swear).  
"Why so far?" he asks, I shrug.  
"Guess he got sick of me too," I know that probably not true but thats about how I feel right now.  
"Doubt it, parents don't get sick of there kids" I don't really know why, it's not a very powerfull thing to say, but it made me feel a little better. We talked some more about different things, but we avoided what happened three days ago. I sat up and looked at him.   
"What?" he asks sitting up too.   
"Nothing, just thinking," I look straight ahead now, a little emberrassed with out knowing why.  
"'Bout what?" he really seems to like asking questions today.   
"About three days ago," I say quietly. He looks down.  
"oh, um, sorry 'bout that" he says quietly. I shrug and he gives me a look some where between 'I really don't want to talk about that' and 'I really am sorry'. This time I'm the one to make the move. I feel him stiffen, just as I had, when my own lips touch his. He relaxes though, not like I had. When I pull back he has a look that tells me he really doesn't want me to be leading him on.   
"I should go, it's almost dinner." I say, not the smartest move and even dumber when I stand up and walk off.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
Another Authors Note: The book mentioned in this chapter 'Am I blue? Coming Out From The Silence.' is an acctual book. It is an awsome book for people interested in gay fiction (I'm guessing if you'r reading this story then you have at least SOME interest, even if it is just for your own fantasies). It Has 16 stories by 16 authors, it is edited by Marion Dane Bauer and published by HarperCollins Publishing. If you want to read it you can probably find it at your local library or book store.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Now I know why Jam had been avoiding me, I am doing the same thing. I don't know if I am afraid he will be mad about the kiss or mad that I left in such a hurry. What I do know is that I won't be able to hadle it if he is mad at me. Every thing in my life is going wrong right now, and my emotional state isn't exactly to be trusted at the this time. Although I am trying to stay away from him, it didn't work for very long. Just as I had found him he found me. When he did I was at home alone, trying to deal with the mess my dad had made packing without cleaning the whole place from top to bottom. I was just getting out of the shower when the door bell rang. It took a minute for me to get decent so I figured who ever it was was probably gone already. I opened the door anyway and there he was.  
"I knew you where home" was all he said. I just shrugged and stepped back to let him in. I noticed that he had a couple of books with him, that was not expected Jam doesn't really read very much.   
"So what do you want?" I asked, I knew why he was here I just kinda wished I didn't. I followed him to the kitchen.  
"We need to talk about what happened," he sat down one one of the kitchen bar stools.  
"Um....ok," I was getting more nervouse by the second. He looked around the kitchen, obviously just noticing the mess.   
"So you CAN survive in a disaster zone!" A long time joke with all of us kids in the town was the time Jam left me alone in his room for five minutes and came back to find that I had found the desk his parents where always talking about.   
"Just barely" I shrug, "you want anything to drink?" I ask, he shakes his head. I get my self some coke and sit down facing him on a kitchen table chair. I notice that he doesn't seem as scared as I am, of course he's probably talked about this kinda stuff more than I have.  
"Just so you know I am just a nervois as you are" he says, almost as if he is reading my mind.   
"Yeah, well just don't get into my head again please," He gives me an odd look and laughs lightly, I follow suit. It feels good to laugh.  
"This is probably not the best time for you to be dealing with this kinda stuff, with you parent spliting up and all." god he sounds like a the school counsillor,with whom I have spent WAY to much time talking to especially lately.   
"I've delt with worse" I lie. He looks right at me.  
"Lier," I shrug again.  
"So what's to talk about, you kissed me, so I kissed you." The look in his eyes tells me that I am just trying to brush him off, but wright now I am not in the mood to get into details.  
"I figured you'd feel like this," he put the books on the counter, "you like to read, so read these. They'll help." with that he gets up and starts out.  
"Right," I eye the books wearly "and Jam?" he stops and looks at me "like I said can you please try and NOT read my mind for once." He smiles and leave. I walk over to the counter and pick up one of the books.   
"Am I blue? Coming out from the silence" I read aloud to my self. I open it an skim through the introduction. It is a book of short stories, stories about kids dealing with being gay. I pick up the other book and head up to my room, I am not sure quite how to react but the books seem interesting at least. Laying down on my bed I open up to the first story and start to read.  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
I am not sure how long I was reading for, I didn't stop untill my mom called me down for dinner. I had read the first book, save for one story which was just too confusing. I did realize that I new exactly how Micheal felt in that one story. I had also started the other book, it was more factual giving the physical facts as opposed to the emotional side. At dinner my mom asked what I had been reading, I was confused at first, how did she know I had been reading?  
"I peaked into your room about half and hour ago, you where too absorbed in some book to notice," she said when I asked. Well that explained it, I was releaved that she hadn't noticed what book I had been reading.   
"Just a book Jam lent me," I say, hoping she doesn't ask anymore questions.  
"What is it about?" my prayers weren't answered, I decided to take the same escape a girl at school who is my Biology partner uses.  
"People," I say, my mom just rolled her eyes.  
"You sure it's not about things?" she jokes, I give her a small smile. I know that was what she was fishing for.   
"OK, something is not right. And DON'T deny it, I'm your mother and I know," my mom puts her fork down and looks at me.  
"Nothings wrong," I deny, she gives me that 'I told you not to lie to me' look.  
"If nothing is wrong then why have you been so distant lately, you are usually bouncing off the walls." I glare at her.  
"Well what do you think is wrong?" I snap at her.  
"Slash please, I'm just worried," I knew I wasn't being fair but I wasn't in the mood for motherly advice, besides its not like she can help anyway.  
"Well worry about someone else for a change," I put my fork down, push my chair back and head up to my room. I hear my mom try and call me back but I ignore her, all I could think about was how unfair it is for her and my dad to break up when I needed a family more then ever.  
"Selfish," I say angerly when I get to my room. I wanted to smash something, but I didn't now what. Instead I attack my pillow, it doesn't help as well as people say. when I finally wear my self out I lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep.  
***  
It was dark when I awoke, and the house was silent. sitting up I notice I am not longer in my cloths and under the covers, the only explination was my mom. It's funny how I am almost sixteen and my mom still comes into my room and undresses me when I fall asleep in my cloths. She is probably the only mom among my friends who still does that. I get out of bed a walk over to my bookshelf. I noticed that the two books that Jam had lent me where out of place. I start to get a bad feeling. Picking up the second book I see that to book mark was poking out the top of the book, I never do that I always leave the book mark in the middle of the page so you can't see it, it looks neater that way. The bad feeling turnes to a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know my mom has seen the books, and probably read some of at least one of them. This could only mean bad things.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
I didn't sleep to well for the rest of the night. When morning came I was tired and really didn't want to go to school, but it was monday and I was running a feaver or throwing up so I was stuck. When I reached the kitchen my mom didn't give me her usual 'hello' or bug me about my homework asking if it was done or not. I just as quietly finnished ate my breakfast. When I left for school she didn't say anything, usually I couldn't get out of the house with out her fussing over me. The only thing that really bugged me about all this was that I new why she was accting weird, she HAD read the books and was mad. I just wish I knew if she was mad that I didn't tell her or if she was mad because I maybe, probably most likely was gay.   
I waited untill we were all at school and mostly gone different ways befor dragging Jam into the boy's room to give him back the books.  
"Your done all ready?" he asked, surprised. I guess he never realized how fast I could read. I was slightly disexic so it was harded for me to read than it was for most people, but most people didn't get the practice I did.   
"Yeah, well thats what happens when I lock myself in my room." He smiles at me. We both stand there for a few moments, uncomfortable as to what to say or do. The first bell rang, safe.  
"I guess I should go." He nodded. I head out to my first class. The rest of the day went pretty slowly mostly because I was so tired. At lunch Jam finally joined us again. He asked me if anyone had missed him I told him if they did they never said anything.   
"Well thats what I get for heading to the library at lunch." I give him a shocked look.   
"What? Just because you've never seen me read doesn't mean I don't "  
"Well I guess there is a first time for everything," he glares at me for that comment. I just smile.   
  
My mom was waiting in the living room when I got home from school.  
"Slash, can you come here for a second" I head into the living room. She is sitting on the sofa.  
"Yeah," I sit down on one of the comfy chairs.   
"I just though we should talk, you seem to be having trouble accepting the devorce," Is is me or has everyone in this town decided that sounding like a shrink was cool?  
"I'm ok" the look she gives me tells me she knows I'm lying, but then I know where this conversation is going and it has nothing to do with the break up.   
"I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me, that's all." she smiles, one of those fake strained smiles. Yup, nothing to do with the break up, she's trying to get me to come out of the proverbial closet.   
"No, nothing I can think of" I wasn't going to give up that easly, not untill she admits that she read the books while I was sleeping.  
"Look Slash, I saw the books in your room, I don't know where you got them but I know what there about. I just want to know what is going on with my little boy." I roll my eyes.  
"Mom first off, I'm not your little boy any more. Second, the books mean nothing alright. I'm jsut trying to figure things out and to tell you the truth, trying to get your son to admit to being gay will only make things worse." My mother had visibly cringed when I said the word 'gay'.  
"I don't understand why you kids can be so open about stuff like that." she was talking more to herself than to me.  
"Look can I go now, I gotta meet Jam." okay maybe not the total truth, we had never agreed to meet but I have a feeling that he'll be waiting.  
"I guess so. Just be back for dinner" I was out the door with my snowboard befor she could finnish.  
When I got to the spot I found I had been right. Jam was sitting there watching a Blue Jay so intently that I was certin he was trying to read the animals mind. I sat down beside him and he still didn't seem to notice me. I pick up a handfull of snow and shoved it down his coat.   
"AHHHHHHHHH! jesus christ." he was now jumping around swearing more than my dad trying to fix the old Datsune we had parked in the garage. I, on the other hand, was laughing my head of, or at least untill I had a face full of snow. After a small snowball fight we both just sat there doing nothing.   
"So what did you think?" He asked, I knew he was asking about the books but I wanted to have a little fun first.  
"Well I think you need to practice you aim, it's off. And I think you throw like a girl." another facefull of snow.   
"I meant about the book dimwit" I smile at him.  
"I know. They were ok. My mom found them though."  
"Ouch! is she mad?" he asked.  
"I think so, but it is hard to tell." I look over at him and he looks back at me.  
"So what do you think?" That question again.  
"I think....this" I lean over and kiss him. This time nobody stiffens, we just kiss. He slips his arms around my waist and after we part I lean my head on his shoulder. It felt nice, comfortable. He rests his chin on my head, funny to think that we were the same hight up untill about a year ago now he's taller. I look up at him again, he kisses me and my last coherent thought befor getting lost in the kiss was that everything would be ok because I wasn't going have to deal with anything alone.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
An Ending Authors Note: Ok so this is the END! Well of this story anyway. I am so HAPPY I acctually finished a multi-chapter story. So there IS a first time for everything. Anyway I will write others. I have to admit that I put some of my self in this story, mostly in Slash. Long story that I can't put here about why I am so close to Slash and why I feel Slash and Jam are a couple. Anyway parts that are me? well I am dyslexic (And I swear I spell that word different everytime) and I hate a mess (Of course I am usually to lazy to do anything about it) And just like Slash's lab partener, when someone askes what I'm reading it will always be "A book about people"^_^ if you acctually read this last authors note then THNX^_^!!!! TTFN Kitty Cat 


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making anymoney of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who created snowboard kids.  
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
I didn't sleep to well for the rest of the night. When morning came I was tired and really didn't want to go to school, but it was monday and I was running a feaver or throwing up so I was stuck. When I reached the kitchen my mom didn't give me her usual 'hello' or bug me about my homework asking if it was done or not. I just as quietly finnished ate my breakfast. When I left for school she didn't say anything, usually I couldn't get out of the house with out her fussing over me. The only thing that really bugged me about all this was that I new why she was accting weird, she HAD read the books and was mad. I just wish I knew if she was mad that I didn't tell her or if she was mad because I maybe, probably most likely was gay.   
I waited untill we were all at school and mostly gone different ways befor dragging Jam into the boy's room to give him back the books.  
"Your done all ready?" he asked, surprised. I guess he never realized how fast I could read. I was slightly disexic so it was harded for me to read than it was for most people, but most people didn't get the practice I did.   
"Yeah, well thats what happens when I lock myself in my room." He smiles at me. We both stand there for a few moments, uncomfortable as to what to say or do. The first bell rang, safe.  
"I guess I should go." He nodded. I head out to my first class. The rest of the day went pretty slowly mostly because I was so tired. At lunch Jam finally joined us again. He asked me if anyone had missed him I told him if they did they never said anything.   
"Well thats what I get for heading to the library at lunch." I give him a shocked look.   
"What? Just because you've never seen me read doesn't mean I don't "  
"Well I guess there is a first time for everything," he glares at me for that comment. I just smile.   
  
My mom was waiting in the living room when I got home from school.  
"Slash, can you come here for a second" I head into the living room. She is sitting on the sofa.  
"Yeah," I sit down on one of the comfy chairs.   
"I just though we should talk, you seem to be having trouble accepting the devorce," Is is me or has everyone in this town decided that sounding like a shrink was cool?  
"I'm ok" the look she gives me tells me she knows I'm lying, but then I know where this conversation is going and it has nothing to do with the break up.   
"I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me, that's all." she smiles, one of those fake strained smiles. Yup, nothing to do with the break up, she's trying to get me to come out of the proverbial closet.   
"No, nothing I can think of" I wasn't going to give up that easly, not untill she admits that she read the books while I was sleeping.  
"Look Slash, I saw the books in your room, I don't know where you got them but I know what there about. I just want to know what is going on with my little boy." I roll my eyes.  
"Mom first off, I'm not your little boy any more. Second, the books mean nothing alright. I'm jsut trying to figure things out and to tell you the truth, trying to get your son to admit to being gay will only make things worse." My mother had visibly cringed when I said the word 'gay'.  
"I don't understand why you kids can be so open about stuff like that." she was talking more to herself than to me.  
"Look can I go now, I gotta meet Jam." okay maybe not the total truth, we had never agreed to meet but I have a feeling that he'll be waiting.  
"I guess so. Just be back for dinner" I was out the door with my snowboard befor she could finnish.  
When I got to the spot I found I had been right. Jam was sitting there watching a Blue Jay so intently that I was certin he was trying to read the animals mind. I sat down beside him and he still didn't seem to notice me. I pick up a handfull of snow and shoved it down his coat.   
"AHHHHHHHHH! jesus christ." he was now jumping around swearing more than my dad trying to fix the old Datsune we had parked in the garage. I, on the other hand, was laughing my head of, or at least untill I had a face full of snow. After a small snowball fight we both just sat there doing nothing.   
"So what did you think?" He asked, I knew he was asking about the books but I wanted to have a little fun first.  
"Well I think you need to practice you aim, it's off. And I think you throw like a girl." another facefull of snow.   
"I meant about the book dimwit" I smile at him.  
"I know. They were ok. My mom found them though."  
"Ouch! is she mad?" he asked.  
"I think so, but it is hard to tell." I look over at him and he looks back at me.  
"So what do you think?" That question again.  
"I think....this" I lean over and kiss him. This time nobody stiffens, we just kiss. He slips his arms around my waist and after we part I lean my head on his shoulder. It felt nice, comfortable. He rests his chin on my head, funny to think that we were the same hight up untill about a year ago now he's taller. I look up at him again, he kisses me and my last coherent thought befor getting lost in the kiss was that everything would be ok because I wasn't going have to deal with anything alone.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
An Ending Authors Note: Ok so this is the END! Well of this story anyway. I am so HAPPY I acctually finished a multi-chapter story. So there IS a first time for everything. Anyway I will write others. I have to admit that I put some of my self in this story, mostly in Slash. Long story that I can't put here about why I am so close to Slash and why I feel Slash and Jam are a couple. Anyway parts that are me? well I am dyslexic (And I swear I spell that word different everytime) and I hate a mess (Of course I am usually to lazy to do anything about it) And just like Slash's lab partener, when someone askes what I'm reading it will always be "A book about people"^_^ if you acctually read this last authors note then THNX^_^!!!! TTFN Kitty Cat 


End file.
